Más
by ShadowDianne
Summary: No era tonta; sabía lo que significaba la liberación que ambas exigían y quizás era lo más delicioso de todo ello; el conocimiento que incluso estando atada a su propia cama no existía una verdadera lucha de poder sino tan solo la cuidadosa confeccionada necesidad de ambas de jugar con la otra.
Disclaimer: Nope, no son mías.

PS: Pedido por kyravalon hace el suficiente tiempo como para pedir disculpas

Más

\- Excelente.

La palabra, susurrada más que dicha, hizo que Regina cerrara los ojos, sus manos cerrándose frente a ella. La cuerda que la mantenía atada a la cama tironeó de ella ligeramente al tiempo que giró la cabeza, aún con un toque de desafío brillando en sus ojos, cremoso chocolate hundiéndose en las pupilas de Emma.

\- ¿Suficiente para ti, sheriff?

Y quizás fue el título, el nombre, aquel que no era tan pernicioso como aquel otro que la gente de Storybrooke parecía tan preparada para usar en la rubia. Quizás fue la forma en la que Regina conscientemente arqueó su espalda. No lo suficiente como para causarle daño pero suficiente para que su culo se moviera lo justo, el poder aun escapándose de ella cual torrente de magia. Magia que Emma había pedido hacía tan solo unos días, exigiendo ser enseñada en ella.

Y Regina había aceptado con una media sonrisa y una dulce voz que hico que los ojos de Emma se transformaran de piedra a pura agua, temblorosos labios y murmuradas peticiones de ser liberada sonando en la habitación de la otra mujer aquella noche.

Sin embargo, era ahora el momento de Emma de demostrar que había aprendido su lección de la forma justa en la que Regina deseaba. Y por ello mismo esperó.

Y sí, quizás fue todo eso; la suntuosa sensación de poder y magia, la casi tóxica necesidad de ser tocada, la desafiante petición de ser follada. Emma gruño al tiempo que Regina sonrió viendo la resolución hacerse eco en la forma en la que la mano derecha de la rubia se cerró en torno a la fusta, su mano alzarse, sangre bombeando a través de sus venas, visibles por el color casi blanco de su piel. Pidiendo, necesitando, de la misma forma que ella.

No era tonta; sabía lo que significaba la liberación que ambas exigían y quizás era lo más delicioso de todo ello; el conocimiento que incluso estando atada a su propia cama no existía una verdadera lucha de poder sino tan solo la cuidadosa confeccionada necesidad de ambas de jugar con la otra.

De forma que esperó sonriendo, los músculos de su cuello aun protestando por su posición al tiempo que siguió mirando a la rubia, su espalda aún arqueada. Una posición que esperaba que Emma arreglara.

Algo que la rubia finalmente hizo con un tirón no necesariamente suave y una mano con cortas pero afiladas uñas que bajaron por su espalda, dejando atrás la impresión de un dolor latente y la sensación de líneas que más adelante dibujaría una vez más.

-Tendrás que pedirlo.- Escuchó al tiempo que sintió por una segunda vez aquel mismo tirón, el sexo de Emma contra su cuerpo, contra ese culo que seguía manteniendo en el aire. Mantuvo la sonrisa pero obedeció las ordenes, relajando sus músculos, centrándose nuevamente en la almohada que la esperaba delante de ella, sus piernas abiertas, el sujetador abierto pero aun colgando se sus hombros.

Mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos emitió una única palabra, su voz suave, profunda.

\- Por favor.

Y, al tiempo que sentía el extremo de la fusta contra su piel se relajó completamente en las cuerdas que la sujetaban sabiendo que necesitaba prepararse a sí misma para cuando el actual golpe llegara. El dolor, aunque delicioso, aún fuerte.

Como las palabras y el tira y afloja que ambas aún compartían cuando el resto de la ciudad podía oírlas. Como las promesas que habían compartido cuando todo lo demás parecía haberse perdido.

Aun así, la idea de ser finalmente azotada hizo que cogiera con fuerza esas cuerdas en torno a sus muñecas y dedos incluso con aún más fuerza cuando Emma pareció titubear, jugueteando entre su culo y su sexo, visible cada vez que se movía. Mojado, pero no aún lo suficiente, no como en las fantasías que se había permitido a sí misma sobre goteante necesidad que nunca parecía ser demasiado.

Fue precisamente la realidad, no la imaginación, lo que hacía lo que estaban haciendo real y por ello esperó mientras Emma escribió promesas en su piel, esperando ella también por el momento perfecto, golpeteando la fusta contra su piel, la sensación leve, tenue, que podría transformarse en acuchillante dolor en cualquier momento. Y por ello, cuando comenzó a sentir su corazón rebotar dentro de sí misma a pesar de su cabezonería en mantener absolutamente todo de sí bajo control la fusta se alzó y cayó. Suavemente, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que el ruido contra su piel le hiciera abrir los ojos.

\- Emma- Comenzó, exigiendo más.

Tras ella solo sintió la mano libre de Emma agarrar su cintura, el tirón en sus pantorrillas cuando reajustó su posición a la de la rubia haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior.

El segundo golpe no fue ni con mucho tan suave. Rápido y acertado trajo consigo el mismo sonido. Esta vez más largo, su eco pareciendo llenar la habitación.

\- Quieres más.- La rubia dejó escapar, no una pregunta, tampoco una afirmación sino una juguetona realización.

Regina no dijo nada durante un instante. – ¿Necesitas una invitación?

Fue casi cruel pero efectivo y el tercer y cuarto golpe no esperaron por aquel permiso, cayendo y dejando marca, la sensación de calor y dolor golpeando a Regina al tiempo que se marcaba su cuerpo.

Era todo sobre dejarse ser libre, liberarse de la frustración que ambas sentían, liberarse de las necesidades que la otra poseía. Liberarse.

Y, al mismo tiempo, no lo era.

Por lo que cuando Emma comenzó a moverse contra Regina, sus piernas abiertas justo en la manera adecuada para que la morena sintiera cuan caliente, cuan mojada, cuanto _necesitaba_ esto, Regina simplemente se movió con ella, haciendo que la rubia supiera que estaba bien que hiciera esto. Y cuando Emma finalmente dejó caer la fusta, piel roja, hinchada, en carne viva pero sin sangre, nunca con sangre, Regina dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho.

-Deseabas más- Escuchó, sin asombro, sin un tono engreído. Tan solo la misma necesidad que la suya.

Y por ello asintió, su cuerpo sudoroso, sus manos quemadas de daño y magia, magia que podía sentir saltando dentro de sus ojos al tiempo que los abría de nuevo, garganta en carne viva, labios mordidos.

\- Siempre quiero más.


End file.
